Amigos pero tambien ¡Rivales!
by DarkAngel099
Summary: Se acerca el baile escolar, dos amigos y una apuesta, pero aquí lo mejor, tú decides a quien ayudar a ganar, entra en esta historia y toma las decisiones que decidirán al ganador, ¡Toma las decisiones correctas y vence o equivócate y vive en la vergüenza usando un vestido! Si así es, un vestido...


******************Leer es importante******************

**Sé que nadie lee esto pero espero que alguien se tome la molestia de hacerlo, quería decir que esta historia no es una común, por así decirlo, esta historia tiene distintos puntos de vista, y lo más importante, decisiones que cambiaran el curso de la trama, por lo que el lector deberá elegir al final de cada capítulo un camino u otro, ya verán, este es solo el prólogo, por lo que ahora importa es que elijan al personaje que acompañaran, espero que lo disfruten y creo que esta será la última historia basada en Happy Tree Friends que hare, al menos por ahora, además debo terminar las otras dos, pero miren el lado bueno, se acercan las vacaciones.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 0: ¡Apuesta!<strong>

El día era tranquilo, soleado, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo, solo un enorme sol alumbrado el pequeño pueblo como de costumbre, el chico de los pelos verde tomaba el típico camino para no llegar tarde a clases, él siempre era tranquilo, solitario, no llamaba la atención de ningún modo, el solo quería una cosa, terminar sus estudios para poder convertirse en militar al igual que su padre.

-¡Espérame!

Gritaba a todo pulmón un chico de pelos azul, agitaba los brazos al aire mientras avanzaba a toda velocidad a donde se encontraba el peli verde, avanzo tan rápido y de manera descuidada que no se percató de una piedra en el suelo y en unos segundos el muy torpe se encontraba en el suelo con dos enormes cruces en sus ojos (x_x).

El joven peli verde comenzó a reír a carcajadas al ver a su amigo en el suelo mientras trataba de recuperar la conciencia, se acercó a él, pero no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto el peli verde tratando de contener las risas-

-¿Mamá? Cántame mi canción favorita –Dijo aturdido por el golpe-

El peli verde le dio un golpe en la cabeza y el peli azul reacciono, se levantó del suelo y se quitó el polvo de su ropa, él era el típico chico descuidado, guapo y el más codiciado por las chicas, y si… tan diferentes, pero ellos dos eran los mejores amigos desde pequeños.

-Nunca me esperas –Dijo el peli azul haciendo puchero como un niño-

-No es mi culpa que seas tan descuidado –Respondió el peli verde ayudándolo a quitar la poca tierra que le quedaba-

-Oh vamos amigo, estos despertadores de hoy en día no funcionan, si yo los hubiera inventado, les habría puesto algún mecanismo para que te golpearan si no despiertas –Comento el peli azul riendo como siempre-

-Oh… podrías intentar despertar y no ser tan flojo –Respondió nuevamente el peli verde riendo por las tonterías que decía su amigo-

A lo lejos se escuchó un timbre y si… lo sabían, era hora de las clases, clases, clases… ¡CLASES! No lo pensaron dos veces y corrieron a toda prisa a la escuela.

Al llegar entraron al salón, el primer fue el peli verde que casi parecía que iba a sacar la puerta de su lugar por la manera tan brusca en la que entro, todos fijaron su atención en el que se disculpaba una y otra vez con el maestro.

¡Pum! El peli azul entro y al no mirar como siempre se llevó con él al peli verde, ambos cayeron al suelo uno sobre el otro, el peli verde gruño molesto mientras que el peli azul era rodeado por pájaros y estrellas, pero esto duro poco, en cuestión de segundos el puño del peli verde saco volando al peli azul.

-¿¡Que te pasa!? –Grito el peli azul molesto-

-¡La próxima vez fíjate por donde vas idiota! –Respondió molesto el peli verde-

-¡No es mi culpa qu…! -No lo dejo terminar, el maestro les grito que se sentaran de una vez-

Ambos hicieron caso, se sentaron en sus lugares de siempre y prestaron atención a la clase de historia, aburrida como siempre, pero es lo que toca.

Termino la clase, hora del receso, el peli verde saco su almuerzo y comenzó a comer tranquilamente en su asiento hasta que llego su amigo y se sentó en su mesa.

-Oye adivina que… -Dijo emocionado el peli azul-

-¿Qué? –Pregunto confundido el peli verde-

-Pronto será el baile –Dijo alegre el peli azul-

-¿Y a mí me importa por qué?... –Lo miro con un desinterés total-

-Porque tendremos una… -Dijo el peli azul sonriendo-

-No lo digas por favor –Rogo el peli verde para que lo tragara la tierra-

-¡Apuesta! –Grito el peli azul provocando que todos los que se encontraran ahí lo miraran-

-Lo dijo… -Suspiro el peli verde-

Ellos siempre hacían apuestas, eran esos típicos amigos pero a la vez rivales, siempre competían en todo, siempre uno quería ser mejor que el otro y esta vez no sería la excepción para el peli azul.

-Es simple… el que consiga primero una pareja gana… -Dijo confiado el peli azul-

-¿Y el que pierde? –Pregunto con desconfianza el peli verde-

-El perdedor deberá ir con un vestido al baile –Dijo en un tono burlón-

El joven peli verde se atraganto por un momento con el emparedad que estaba comiendo, ¿realmente valía la pena? A él no le importaba el baile en lo más mínimo, pero estaba seguro de algo, pagaría lo que fuera por ver a su amigo con un vestido frente a todos, ¿A quién no le gustaría?, sin dudarlo el peli verde acepto.

-La apuesta comienza mañana –dijo el peli Azul colocando su sus dedos en sus manos formando una seña como si fuera una pistola-

-Claro –dijo el peli verde haciendo lo mismo-

Ambos se apuntaron mutuamente, eso era como una especia de señal de que por el tiempo de la apuesta no serían amigos, si no rivales, a partir de mañana ellos estarían compitiendo, ¡Que comience la apuesta!

**Para elegir a Flippy ve al "Capitulo 1 (Flippy)" (Próximamente entre dos y cuatro días)**

**Para elegir a Splendid ve al "Capitulo 1 (Splendid)" (Próximamente entre dos y cuatro días)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí termina, espero que elijan bien a su protagonista, ya que será al que ayudaran a ganar, dejen sus comentarios para saber que mejorar y si, pronto tratare subiré las historias que me faltan, nos leemos luego.<strong>


End file.
